Fan-Fiction Crossover:An Unknown World
by Newplayer100
Summary: A story of my fan character being in a world he never been to before. He encounters new characters, new friends, new allies, and new enemies. I don't own MLP, Sonic, or the kingdom hearts concept. Warning: will have references and might have characters from other series to the story. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**I have to post this again because of spelling mistakes. My character's description will be in my profile. Now, let's get started.**

Fan - Fiction Crossover : An Unknown World

Chapter 1 : A New Story

In the unknown world, a portal appears. What emerges from it is a character named... Sora.

Sora:"What world is this? The Dimension machine must be glitching up. Might as well start exploring."

After walking for a little bit, he hears a scream nearby. By the time he showed up, a purple unicorn is being attacked by pitch black creatures.

Sora:"No,... it can't be!"

Instantly, he summons his keyblade and rushes in. With one horizontal swing, he makes the creatures nothing but black mist. The unicorn, however, must have passed out from the battle.

Sora:"Don't worry, I'll help you."

Sora then carries the unicorn on his back to the nearest town. After walking for a little bit, he sees a sign that says "Welcome to Ponyville".

Sora:(with a sarcastic tone) "I bet it's a town full of horses."

Walking into the town, he sees nothing but ponies, pegasi, and unicorns.

Sora:"Huh, guess I was right."

The unicorn then starts to wake up.

?:"Wh- Where am I? What happened?"

Sora:"Woken up, I see."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sora. What's yours?"

"Twilight."

"Nice to meet you, Twilight."

(Looks down) "Why are you carrying me?"

"I had to get you to safety."

"Oh."

He then proceeds to put her down.

Sora:"What were you doing out there, anyways?"

Twilight:"I was practicing some new spells when I was ambushed by those creatures. I must have fainted right after you came in and made them disappear."

"All right. (Looks around) Where are we exactly?"

"The land of Equestria. The village we are in is Ponyville, where me and my friends live."

"May I meet your friends?"

"Of course. But first, let's stop by my house first."

Arriving at Twilight's house...

Twilight:"Welcome."

Sora:"You must be a bookworm to have this many books."

"Correct. This is also the village library."

"You live in the village library?"

"That is also correct."

He then sees a couple of pictures on a nearby wall.

Sora:"Are these pictures of your friends?"

Twilight:"Yep. Do you have any friends?"

"I got plenty of friends."

Then came a knock at the door.

Sora:"Who could that be?"

The door opens...

?:"Howdy, Twilight."

From what Sora sees, a orange horse with a blonde mane and tail with a cowboy hat on it's head enters.

Twilight:"Hey Applejack. I have someone I want you to meet."

Applejack:(Looks at Sora) "Howdy there, sugarcube. Name is Applejack."

She then raises a hoof to shake. Sora kneels down to shake as well.

Sora:"Hey Applejack. My name is Sora."

"Nice to meet you, Sora."

Twilight:"Let's go find the others."

Later, they arrive at a bakery named Sugercube Corner. The door, however, was small enough for Sora to duck under to enter. Then suddenly, he got jumped on and fell to the ground.

?:"Who are you? Trying to be sneaky? Steal? Attack? Huh, HUH!?"

Twilight:"Pinkie Pie, get off him!"

Applejack:"Yeah, he's our new friend!"

Pinkie:"Ohhh, sorry."

She, as quickly as she jumped on him, got off.

Sora:(coughs) "You surprised me."

"Hi, my name is Pinkie Pie."

She saids this as she is jumping around him.

"What's your name?"

"Sora."

He then shoots a look at Twilight that saids "She always like this?"

Twilight and Applejack nods.

Pinkie:"Be right back!"

She rushes out the door with a trail of smoke, like a cartoon.

Sora:"Is she... well... you know?"

Applejack:"Nopony knows."

The door opens again but, instead of Pinkie, it was a cyan blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail.

?:"Hey Twilight, Applejack!"

Both:"Hey, Dash!"

Dash then looks at Sora strangely.

Dash:"Who is that cool looking dude over there?"

Applejack:"That's our new friend, Sora."

Dash:(Flys over) "What animal are you exactly?"

Sora:"Human but, somehow got transformed into a hedgehog."

"Interesting. Anyways, I am the super awesome Rainbow Dash!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Princess Celestia herself told me I'm the best flyer in all of Equestria!"

"Awesome! Let's have a race!"

"All right! when?"

"Whenever you are ready."

Just then, the door opens and Pinkie comes in.

Pinkie:"Hey, Sora! Come outside, I got something to show you!"

Once Sora and the others walked outside, a cannon fires confetti and a huge amount of horses yelled out "Surprise!"

Sora:"What is all this?"

"It's a welcome party, silly!"

"Maybe I get to meet the rest of your friends."

"Come on, I'll introduce you."

The next friend Sora met was a white unicorn with a curly, royal violet mane and tail.

Pinkie:"Hey, Rarity!"

Rarity:"Hey, Pinkie. Who's your new friend?"

Sora:"Hello, the name is Sora."

"I am Rarity, fashion designer extraordinaire. My, your outfit is very unique."

"Really?"

"Of course. One of a kind, to be exact."

Behind her, a yellow pegasus with a long pink mane and tail.

Rarity:"Hello, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy:"Hi, Rarity, Pinkie."

Sora:"Hello."

(shutters) "H - Hi."

"Don't worry, just smile."

Fluttershy then gives a faint smile. Then, Sora looks off in the distance. Twilight walks over and notice where Sora is looking.

Twilight:"What are you looking at, Sora?"

Sora:(points) "What is that?"

Twilight looks and sees a black mist on the other end of town.

"I see it. What should we do?"

"Simple. (summons the keyblade) We stop them from crashing the party."

(Worried look) "They are coming in fast."

Dash:"What are you guys talking about? (sees the mist) what is that?"

The mist is close enough to see what they are.

Twilight:"Sora, it's those creatures from earlier today!"

"Stampede!"

All the ponies started panicking, some ran while the others froze in fear. Twilight tries to attack them with her magic. However, very few were affected.

"My magic ain't working!"

Sora:"Here, let me try!"

Suddenly, a huge amount of energy emerged from the keyblade. He then raises it above his head.

Sora:"Getsuga..."

Then, he swings down with a diagonal angle.

"Tenshou!"

An enormous aerial blade comes out and destroys all the creatures in its path. In the aftermath, nothing remained.

Dash:"Amazing!"

Twilight:"I never seen magic like that before!"

Twilight then notices Sora, out of breath.

Fluttershy:"S - Sora?"

Sora: (pant) (pant) "I'm fine."

Pinkie:"You look tired."

Applejack:"Yeah, you need help."

Just then, Sora faints.

**All references belong to their respective owners. Expect chapter 2 soon. Tell me what you think of this chapter.  
Like / Fav/ Follow the story. Until then, see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have finished ch. 2, 3, 4, and 5 and they will be posted soon. I'm sorry if the mlp characters are not exactly themselves in the show, I'm trying my best though. All right, let's get started.**

Chapter 2 : Invasion in Ponyville

Sora wakes up with a minor headache, seeing Twilight looking over him.

Twilight:(sighs of relief) "You all right?"

Sora:(holds head) "I'm fine. That attack takes alot out of me sometimes."

"What kind of magic was that?"

(sits up) "It's not really magic, it's a technique."

Dash:"I never seen a technique like that before."

(In his head) "When you think about it, they are similar in some ways."

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard outside!

Rarity:"What was that!?"

They ran to the window sees a giant monster, pitch black with yellow eyes, destroying the houses near it.

Applejack:"What in tarnation is that thing!?"

Sora:(whispers) "Darkside."

He runs out the door with the Mane Six close behind him.

Twilight:"What are you doing!?"

Sora(smirks) "Stopping this thing!"

Dash:"Are you crazy!?"

(smiles) "You be surprised at what I do!" (zooms ahead)

Darkside was about to smash the ground until Sora stops it by punching it's face, knocking it to the ground!

Sora:(looks at the ponies) "GO!"

The Mane Six escorted them and the rest to a safe distance.

Sora:(sarcastic tone) "I hope I didn't give you a concussion from that hit!"

Darkside gets to his feet.

(smirks) "It would suck to have it after I kick your butt outta this world!"

Furious, Darkside swings his fist down at Sora, only to be blocked by him with just one hand.

Sora:(mocking) "No, don't crush me!- (smiles) I'm just getting started!"

With his hand, he throws Darkside up high in the air!

Sora:"My turn!"

He jumps up and performs a series of punches and kicks, summons the keyblade and, with one vertical swing, defeated Darkside. He then does a series of flips and landed perfectly. Three fillies each held up a sign, displaying an ten.

Dash:"Sora!"

He turns around to see the Mane Six run/ fly/ hop over to him.

"That was awesome!"

Twilight:"Let's hope those kinds of things don't come back."

Dash:"We have to inform the princesses of this problem."

Sora:"Good idea!"

Later, they arrived at a train station, where they talked to a ticket holder.

Rarity:"Seven tickets to Canterlot, please."

After talking to the conductor and boarding the train, they took their seats and the train was off.

An hour later...

Twilight walks over to Sora.

Twilight:"Hey, Sora."

Sora:"Hey."

"You got a sec?"

"Sure."

Sora then turns around and looks at Twilight.

"Listen, I didn't get to say this when we met but, thanks for saving me."

"Your welcome, I'm always glad to help."

Twilight smiles at him and leaves the room.

5 mins. later, there was a knock at the door.

Sora:"Come in."

The door opens and Dash walks in.

"Hey, Dash."

Dash:"Hey."

"What brings you here?"

"I was thinking of asking you a couple of questions."

"Alright, shoot."

"First one, How did you get so strong?"

"Training, skill, and my friends."

"Your friends?"

"Yeah, my friends are my power."

Dash smiles upon hearing him say that.

"Alright, next question, where did you come from? You don't look like you are from here."

"That is because I'm not from this world, not even from this dimension."

Dash's eyes widen in amazement.

"Really!?"

"Yeah, it's obvious. My clothes, my weapons, my skills, my power, take your pick."

Dash couldn't believe what she was hearing, she and her friends have a friend that is from a different dimension!

"I know! Awesome, right!?"

Dash stares at him, stunned.

"You can read my mind!?"

"No, your face is giving me that feeling."

Dash breaks out of her state, then blushes.

"Any more questions?"

"One more, what you say back in Ponyville, the stuff we would be amazed at, what did you do that was so awesome?"

"Let's see, I have defeated monsters, demons, god - like entities, and I have faced the strongest heroes and villains in other dimensions as well."

Dash was about to burst into a fangirl obsession phase in front of Sora.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I just need to calm down."

"Okay, I hope that answered all your questions."

"Oh yeah, thanks for answering them."

As she was leaving the room, the train was pulling into the next station.

"Cool, we're here."

They were getting off onto the station with Sora being amazed at the sight of Canterlot.

Sora:"I bet the rich people live here."

Rarity:"Correct."

He was seeing ponies wearing fancy clothing, big houses, and the amazing scenery. But, what caught his attention the most was the breathtaking view of the castle.

Sora:"Look at this work of art!" (Yes, he can be easily be impressed sometimes.)

As they walk over to the entrance, he sees two guards, one on each side of the doors.

Guard #1:"Halt!"

Both of them put their spears in a x formation.

Guard #2:"State your business."

Twilight:"We have come to speak to Princess Celestia of a very important matter."

The guards look at Sora, then back at Twilight.

Guard #1:"Proceed."

The guards raised their spears and the doors open.

Sora:"Thank you."

They proceed inside to the throne room, which appear to be empty.

Dash:"Princess Celestia!?"

Her voice echoed throughout the room. Then, a bright light appeared and faded in an instant.

?:"Welcome, Twilight and friends."

Sora then sees a alicorn with a flowing, colorful mane and tail with a cutie mark of a sun.

Twilight:"Princess Celestia."

Princess Celestia:"Nice to see you again. (looks at Sora) Who is your new friend?"

Sora:"My name is Sora, your majesty."

(smiles) "I see you have manners. I am Princess Celestia, proud ruler of Equestria."

"Nice to meet you."

Pinkie:"Sora saved Ponyville from weird, creepy creatures from earlier today."

Princess Celestia:(giggles) "I see you have achieved hero status already."

"I am always the hero, princess."

Applejack:"That reminds me, do you know what are those black little monsters?"

Sora:(closes eyes) "Yes, I have faced them before. They are actually named the heartless."

Twilight:"The heartless?"

Sora:(opens eyes then sighs) "I hope you guys like stories, because this is a long story."

**I don't feel like typing in the story of Sora and the heartless. However, next chapter, I will type in the dimensions and the heroes and villains in each one he faced. I hope this keeps you entertained for awhile as I post the other chapters. Like/ Follow/ Fav/ Review this story. Until then, see ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I might as well finally post chapter 3. I delayed to have chapter 2 settled in. I also was busy with some other stuff. I am writing chapter 7 right now but, having a bit of writer's block right now. With all that said, let's continue with this chapter.**

Chapter 3 : A given explanation

After a very long backstory of Sora and his adventures of facing the heartless and what they are, he finishes to see that the Mane six and the princess were very fascinated, especially Twilight. (no duh!)

Dash:"That is the best story I've ever heard!"

Twilight:"I agree."

Sora:"All right, done. I hope that explained it."

Princess Celestia:"Amazing, I admire your bravery."

"Thanks, your highness. (lightly scratches his head) Now that is taken care of, what lies in mystery is how the heartless are showing up here."

?:"I may have an answer to that."

The voice came out of nowhere, surprising the ponies.

Applejack:"Who's there? Show yourself!"

?:(small chuckle) "If you insist."

Suddenly, a dark portal appeared on the wall above her throne and a blur came out and appeared in front of Sora. However, what intrigued them the most was the stranger's appearance. He looked like Sora but, his color and clothes are a dark black aura color and when they saw his eyes, they were now shocked. His corneas were white but, his pupils were a menacing yellow color.

?:"Hello."

They were caught off guard at his friendly reply.

"Got ya, didn't I?"

Sora:"Judging by their reactions, they are."

Dash:"uuuhhh..."

They were at a loss of words at this display.

Sora:"All right, I think we kept them in the dark for too long."

?:(laughs) "True, about time we tell them."

"Everypony, meet Anti - Sora, also known simply as Anti."

"Every...pony?"

"It's what they say in this world."

"Really? (looks at the ponies) I see that."

Finally, Dash spoke up.

Dash:"Can somepony tell me what the hay is going on?"

Anti:"Here, let me explain. To put it simply, I am Sora but, his dark being of his heart, like yin and yang. However, unlike other dark sides, I am more of a anti hero or rival, meaning I sometimes help Sora and his friends, sometimes I have a battle with them to test their skills and power."

Everypony understand what he was saying.

"The heartless showing gives me two theories, they somehow can get through dimensions or someone is summoning them and bringing them here."

Sora:"That would be reasonable theories. we need more evidence before assuming it."

(looks at the ponies) "Oops, pardon me for being rude, what are your names?"

Twilight:"Oh right, I'm Twilight Sparkle."

Dash:"I'm Rainbow Dash."

Pinkie:"I'm Pinkie Pie!"

Anti chuckled at her surprising amount of energy.

Applejack:"Howdy, I'm Applejack."

Rarity:"I am Rarity."

Fluttershy:"I'm Fluttershy."

Princess Celestia:"And I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria."

"Nice to meet you, Mane six and your highness."

Sora then looks out the window, noticing it was getting dark.

Sora:"Uh excuse me, your highness. Do you have anywhere we could sleep?"

"Of course."

"Great. See ya tomorrow guys."

He and Anti left to their bedrooms to sleep for the next day in Equestria.

**Tell me what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far. Hell, tell me if you like my OC. There is basically for me to introduce my anti hero/ rival for Sora. The theories are pretty good assumptions don't ya think? Tell me what you think of them. Again, Like/ Fav/ Follow this story and expect more. See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ding ding! I'm back! Chapter 4 is up and about! I forgot to say, I obviously don't own MLP FIM or kingdom hearts concept. The only thing that I own is my OC Sora. Hope that clears things up. Let's get started!**

Chapter 4 : A day off

The next day, Anti decided to read about Equestria's history at twilight's library. However, Sora and Dash had other plans - their race.

Dash:"You ready to eat my dust?"

Sora:"No, you are gonna be tasting my delicious dust."

Pinkie:"Ready..."

The two gets into starting positions.

"Set...GO!"

Both dashed, neck to neck, breaking the wind barrier at the same time. Dash flys, mocking Sora by doing flips and loopy loops. Sora then uses the surrounding trees to use as launchers to jump against each other, catching up to Dash and ,with one super jump, goes up and over her, surprising her and flys forward, being nothing but a speck to her.

Dash:"I don't get it, I'm at full speed. Yet, he's making it look like I'm in slow motion!"

She sees no choice, she then starts to speed up. Sora then hears a loud boom and looks behind him.

Sora:(In his head) "What? A sonic boom?"

He then sees a giant rainbow!

"WHOA!"

The shockwave stunned Sora, opening a way for Dash to get pass, pushing him to the ground and landing on his feet.

Dash:"Too slow!"(zooms ahead)

Sora:(smiles) "No holding back then!"

He sprinted at a supersonic speed, then becomes cloaked in lightning, leaving a big blue trail of electricity, catching up to Dash in seconds!

Dash:"How!?"

That was all she could get out of her mouth. Because next thing she knew, they became neck to neck!

Pinkie:"This is getting exciting!"

Pinkie then takes out a camera. When they crossed the line, she takes the photo.

Pinkie:"Photo finish!"

The two, out of breath, stops and walks over to see the photo.

Sora:(pant) "Woo, who won?"

Dash:"Yeah. (takes a deep breath) I can't wait to gloat in your face when the photo shows that -"

Dash cuts herself off when they saw the photo showed - that Sora was merely an inch in front of Dash!

"I - I lost."

Pinkie:"Wow! Sora, you are fast!"

Sora:"Uh thanks, Pinkie."

Sora then notices Dash walking away with her head down.

Sora:"I take that she never lost before, huh?"

Pinkie:(with a less cheerful tone) "No, not that I know of."

He then sees Dash with tears forming in her eyes.

Sora:"Dash, wait!"

She didn't stop or even turn around, just kept walking.

Sora:"Oh no, you don't!"

He then dashes forward. Thinking he was gonna grab her, she uses her back hoofs to defend herself!

Dash:"Leave me alone!"

She delivers the two kicks, only ending with hitting the air. She then feels a hand on her face then, a finger wiped away her tears.

Sora:"You really think I was foolish enough to let you hit me?" she heard him saying this in a calm tone.

She looks and sees Sora with a smile on his face.

Dash:"Go away."

Sora:(kneels down) "Why?"

"I just want to be alone."

"And leave you like this? Now, what kind of friend would I be then?"

She then looks at him.

Sora:"Want me to tell you a secret? You are the fastest flyer I've ever raced."

Dash:(lightly blushes) "Really?"

"You really think I'll tell you that if it wasn't true? I may have won but, that doesn't mean that you aren't the fastest flyer in Equestria."

She then blushes more at Sora's complement. He won but, he doesn't gloat at his opponent. In fact, he shows great sportsmanship. Sora was about to get up until he suddenly got a surprise hug from Dash.

Dash:(giggles) "Thanks, Sora!"

Sora:(lightly blushes with a nervous chuckle) "No problem."

Ponyville

Sora, Pinkie, and Dash walked through town, going to visit Twilight and Anti at the library.

Sora:(knocks on the opened door) "Hey, Twilight."

Twilight:"Hey, come on in."

Sora:"Hey, Anti."

Anti:(still reading the book) "Hey."

"You are really into this world's history, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm simply fascinated."

Twilight:"What did you two do today?"

Dash:"We raced, of course."

"Really? Who won?"

Pinkie then pops up in front of Twilight, somehow holding the photo with her hair and says "Take a look for yourself!"

Twilight proceeds to look at the photo, amazed at what she sees.

Twilight:"A - Amazing!"

Pinkie:"Sora was cloaked in blue lightning! He caught up to her in no time flat! It was, you know, AWECOOLSOME!"

Twilight:(walks up to Sora) "You must be one of the fastest where you are from."

Sora:(lightly scratches his nose) "Yeah, I kinda am." trying not to be bragging about his speed.

Anti:(looks up from the book) "HA! he's not the only one."

Pinkie:"What did you mean?"

Anti:"I am as fast as Sora, of course."

Twilight's eyes widen in shock, hearing it from Anti.

Sora:"Surprised much? Well, you shouldn't be. My friend and his dark side are as fast as both of us."

Dash's and Pinkie's eyes widen as well.

(With a sarcastic tone in his voice) "You look like I need to slap you in the face to snap you out of it."

The three then shakes their heads to wake up from their trances.

Pinkie:"What is your friend's name, Sora?"

Sora:"His name is Krain."

Twilight:"Is his dark side the same as you, Anti?"

Anti:"Correct."

Suddenly, they heard a voice from outside.

?:"Look out!"

Then, a crash was heard outside! Sora and the others went outside the door to see a wreckage at a apple stand.

Sora:"What happened?"

They run over to investigate the accident.

?:"Ow, that hurts!"

Twilight:"You all right, Applejack?"

Applejack:"I'm fine, sugarcube."

?:"Oww, that hurt!"

Dash:"You three all right!?"

?:"Yeah, just that Scoutaloo here wasn't watch where she was going."

Scoutaloo:"Ain't my fault! I was distracted!"

Sora:"Hold on, break it up!"

The three then looks at Sora.

Sora:"Arguing isn't gonna get us anywhere. Now, what happened?"

Scoutaloo:"Well, I was riding my scooter, dragging the wagon behind me as usual. Then, I see in the sky something black and green with a grey cloak. That was when Applebloom told me to look out and we crashed into the apple stand."

Sora:(In his head) "That sounds familiar."

Anti:(with a kind tone) "By the way, what are your names?"

They hesitated at first, looking at his dark appearance but, took notice to his kind tone and introduced themselves.

Scoutaloo:"I'm Scoutaloo."

"I'm Sweetie Belle."

"And I'm Applebloom."

All three:"And we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

Sora:(laughs) "Well, aren't they cute? One question, why the title?"

Applebloom:"We are a club that helps ponies discover their special talents."

"That's really nice of you guys."

?:"Out of the way!"

They turn to see a carriage with a title on the side, which Anti read out loud.

Anti:"The Great and Powerful Trixie?"

Sora:"Let's go check it out."

**AND DONE! Anyways, I wanted to show how compassionate my character can be with his friends. He doesn't like his friends being sad. Back to the topic, next time, Sora vs. Trixie and a new OC will be introduced. I will be also posting this on Sonic x MLP crossover because this is only a kingdom hearts concept story. Sonic characters will be introduced later in the story. Like/ Fav/ Follow/ this story and give a review of what you think of it so far. See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SURPRISE! HEY! I'm back way too soon with a new chapter. The new OC is my friend's character. Guess what his name is. Copyright first, I don't own MLP FIM or Sonic or the kingdom hearts concept. Next, the dialogue is for the new character is from me but, finalized by my friend only in this chapter. All right! Let's get started!**

Chapter 5 : The Great and Powerful Trixie

The group show up in front of a large crowd to see a giant stage before them. Suddenly, a voice was proudly starting the show.

?:"COME ONE, COME ALL! COME AND WITNESS THE AMAZING MAGIC OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!"

Smoke appeared, revealing a blue unicorn with a white mane and tail with a magician's hat and cape.

Sora:(In the best sarcastic tone he can do) "Smoke as an entrance, so fantastico!"

Anti:(laughs) "Nice one!"

Trixie:"The Great and Powerful Trixie has the most powerful spells that nopony has to even slay a ursa major!"

She then shows a constellation show of her defeating a ursa major.

Sora:(sarcastic tone) "Wow, she defeated a bear! (whispers to Anti) So what?"

Anti then lets out a small chuckle.

Trixie:"I challenge you, Ponyville, that whatever you do, I can do better!"

Sora:"Oh - my - god (puts hand on his face) another one with annoying pride."

Anti:(whispers to Sora) "Another one to punch in the face."

Trixie:"Anypony would like to be first? About you (points at Applejack) haygirl?"

Applejack:"That's it! I can't stand for no more of this!"

She walks up on stage with a rope, doing smooth and cool moves, ending with a lasso throw to a nearby apple tree, snatching a apple and pulls it back at her, which she then eats the apple. The crowd ooh and aah in amazement.

"Top that, missy!"

Trixie then pushes her hat up, revealing her horn that starts to glow a magenta aura. The rope then became like a snake out of a pot. Next thing Sora knew, Applejack was hogtied with a apple in her mouth, which then she hopped off the stage.

Trixie:"Anypony else to show that the great and powerful Trixie is not the best pony in all of Equestria?"

Dash:"Hey! (flys up to Trixie) showing off is my thing!"

Trixie:"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

She then flys up through three clouds and stops in front of the sun. She then flys through the same three clouds with rain droplets following behind her. She landed on stage, the droplets then hitting her, showing a mini rainbow above her head.

Dash:"They don't call me Rainbow and Dash for nothing!"

The crowd cheers.

Scoutaloo:"Yeah! Go, Rainbow Dash!

Trixie then smiles, shooting a beam at Dash, making the mini rainbow spin around her, putting her in a rainbow tornado, and ended with her upside down on the ground.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna be sick."

Scoutaloo:"Rainbow Dash!" (runs over to her)

Trixie then laughs at her two "victories".

Trixie:"It looks like nopony has beaten me. The Great and Powerful Trixie truly is the best pony in all of Equestria!"

Sora's hands clenched tightly into fists.

Anti:(whispers to Sora) "You all right?"

Sora:"I'm gonna go and teach her a thing or two."

Anti:(smiles) "Have fun."

Sora then hops up on stage.

Sora:"Hey!"

Trixie looks at Sora with a disgusted look on her face.

Trixie:"Ew, an oversized rat!"

Sora:(Raises an eyebrow then let's out a small laugh) "Correction, I'm a hedgehog. Basically, how dumb are you?"

Trixie:(with a angry look) "You dare to mock the great and powerful Trixie!?"

Sora:"Of course. By the way, my name is Sora, and I know your flaw."

"Really Sora? And what would that be?"

(smirks) "Your pride."

Trixie then growls at him and fires a beam at Sora, which leads to Sora slightly tilting his head to the side to dodge it.

Sora:"Nice fireworks. (looks behind him) But to me, (scratches the back of his head) it looks like a dud."

The crowd laughs at Sora's "joke".

Trixie:(growls) "YOU WILL REGRET INSULTING THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!"

Sora:"U mad, pony!?" (Ha, see what I did there?)

Trixie then fires four more beams at Sora, which he dodges the first one with another tilt of the head to the other side, dodges the second one with a mid air split jump, the third one with a one - hand cartwheel and the last one with a back flip. (In that order, of course)

Trixie:"STAY STILL!"

Sora:(smiles) "What, you can't hit a moving target?"

She then starts to charge another one until a loud boom was heard and dark smoke appeared on the side of the stage.

Twilight:"What was that!?"

A figure covered in the smoke zooms pass Sora and hits Trixie hard enough to make her fly against the wall, leaving her stuck on the wall, like in a cartoon.

?:"That was a poor display of a light show."

The smoke disappeared on the figure, revealing a black hedgehog with green streaks, wearing a gray cloak.

Sora:(laughs) "Sheesh Krain, I think you punched a little too hard."

Krain:"Correction, it was a kick."

Sora:(looks at Trixie) "Ah, hang on a second."

He walks over to Trixie, who is still on the wall.

Sora:(whispers) "I highly suggest you leave, also get some medical help, you are going to need it. (Puts his hand on his face then sighs) I'll get you off the wall."

After getting her off the wall, she walks away, shooting a glare that says "I'll be back, you'll see."

Twilight:(walks up to Sora and Krain) "I suggest we head back to the library."

Anti:"Good idea."

?:"Twilight!"

The group turns around, seeing a small purple dragon with green scales, approaching them.

Twilight:"Spike! Your back!"

Spike:"Yeah, the errands took me a while but finally finished. (looks at Sora, Anti, and Krain) Who is your new friends?"

Sora:"Hi there, I'm Sora, and this is Anti and Krain."

Spike:"Nice to meet you, I'm Spike, Twilight's number one assistant."

Dash:"Hey Sora, (flys up to him) thanks for helping me and Applejack earlier."

Sora:(smiles) "No problem."

Returning to the library...

Anti:"Time to get rid of the introductions."

Sora:"Agreed. Everyone, meet my best friend, Krain."

Twilight:"Nice to meet you, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and you already know Spike."

Dash:"I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in Equestria."

Applejack:"Howdy there, partner, my name is Applejack."

Rarity:"Pleased to meet you, I'm Rarity."

Fluttershy:"I - I'm Fluttershy."

Pinkie:"Yay! Nice to meet you, Krain! I'm Pinkie Pie!"

Krain:(whispers to Sora) "What is her problem?"

Sora:(whispers back) "What Applejack said - and I quote - nopony knows."

The CMC then walks up to him.

Scoutaloo:"Hi, I'm Scoutaloo."

Sweetie Belle:"I'm Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister."

Applebloom:"And I'm Applebloom, Applejack's little sister."

All three:"And we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

Krain:"Why are you guys call that?"

Applebloom:"We work together to discover our special talents."

Krain:"Well, nice to meet you all." (looks at Anti)

Anti:"It's been a while but, we should catch up tomorrow, I'm tired."

Sora:"Good idea, good night everybody."

**All right! Chapter 5 done! Two in the same day! Anyways, Like/ Fav/ Follow/ this story etc, etc. Tell me what you think of Krain. My friend would appreciate it. This story is a kingdom hearts concept, heartless mostly. I ain't telling you which sonic characters are gonna be next. That is a surprise! Romance? I'll think about it. This also shows that Sora and I hate people with pride going to their head, like Trixie. See ya later in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO, EVERYBODY AND EVERYPONY! Chapter 6 is now available to read, my fellow viewers. This is also more in depth of Krain. I am ready. Let's get started!  
**

Chapter 6 : I... can't think of a title

The next day, everybody is still asleep in Twilight's house (Yes, it was a sleepover, whatever) with the sun radiating in through the windows, hitting Sora's face, causing him to wake up.

Sora:(yawns) "Wow, the sun is beautiful in this dimension."

Sora then sees Krain meditating.

"Same old Krain, meditating."

He then looks around, seeing everyone else asleep. (Except Dash, she went to clear the skies)

Sora:"Looks like I'm early to wake up, might as well go for a walk."

Walking out the door, he notices the village filled with ponies.

"This place is lively, isn't it?"

Starting his walk through town, he decides to drop by Sugarcube Corner. He enters to see nobody there.

Sora:"Hello, anybody here?"

?:"Who's there?"

Walking out the back, he sees a blue pony with a pink apron and a fluffy mane.

Sora:"Hello, you must own the store."

?:"Yes, I'm Mrs. Cake."

"I'm Sora, I'm a friend of Pinkie's."

"Oh, you must be one of her new friends."

"Yep. Wow, you got some really tasty baked goods."

"Thank you. Actually, Pinkie told me that she made one for you."

"Really? That was nice of her."

"Would you like to have have it?"

"Of course."

She then brings out a small box.

"Open it."

Once opened, what was inside was a light blue popsicle.

Sora:"A popsicle?"

He picks it up and tasted it.

(In his head) "Sea Salt!? How did she know!?"

"She said it was your favorite."

(Smiles) "I'll tell her I said thanks, see ya later!"

After exiting, he continues his walk through town, unaware that a figure is watching him.

Two hours later, everyone is awake, except for Krain.

Twilight:(yawns) "Morning, everypony. (looks at Krain) Uh what is Krain doing?"

Anti:"Don't disturb him, he's meditating. Oh, I forgot to tell you, he sometimes has a short temper, so make sure not to annoy him too much."

(Looks at Anti) "How long is he like that?"

"He usually wakes up at 11:00, give him another hour."

In Krain's mind...

Krain:"All right Ryu, one more match!"

Ryu:"Come on, fight!"

Then, a voice comes out of nowhere.

?:"Pick up the pace, fight!"

They dash towards each other, cancelling each other out.

Ryu:"Hadoken!"

Before it hit Krain, he grabbed it and made it into a max power chaos spear.

Krain:"Chaos...Spear!"

He fired it so fast, Ryu couldn't react in time.

Ryu:"Shinku tatsumaki!"

Krain stops the attack by grabbing his leg.

Krain:"You can't stop me!"

As he saids this, he slams Ryu on the ground, making him bounce off the ground. While in midair, Krain zooms in, kicking him into the wall face first.

"Sit!"

Ryu runs towards Krain, which he quickly counters with Chaos Blitz, in which he does a super kick that sends Ryu flying, and rushes in doing a cyclone kick.

"You don't escape from me!"

After the third kick, he teleports through the ground and reappears behind him, kicking him up in the air.

"It's time to end this!"

He ends the combo by doing a light speed attack, hitting Ryu rapidly and finishes with a full power galactic destroyer, finishing the match.

?:"KO!"

30 seconds before Krain wakes up, Pinkie sits in front of him, waiting and observing.

Pinkie:(in her head) "I wonder, what is he dreaming about?"

Anti:"You know Pinkie, it's not a good idea to do that."

Twilight:(looks at Anti with a concerned look) "Why is that?"

Krain:"God damn it! (punches past Pinkie's head and hits the wall, making a 3-inch deep crater in the wall) Can I never wake up in peace!?"

Twilight and the others jump up from the noise!

Anti:"What was that!?"

They then sees Krain in semi-dark form, with a crimson colored aura around him. Krain then reverts back to normal then turns around.

Krain:"Let's just say I woke up the neighborhood."

He then walks off, showing Pinkie with a terrified face.

Krain:"Be lucky I didn't go full dark or things would have been much worse."

Anti:"Much, much worse."

"I'm going to find my bags."

5 seconds flat, he returns with his bags. Twilight and Spike stare at him in amazement.

Twilight:(In her mind) "I must study Krain in further detail."

Spike:(In his mind) "This guy is fast. Wait, didn't Twilight said what Sora said that he is as fast as him?"

Anti:(smirks) "Told ya."

Krain:"You guys have a microwave?"

They are still in amazement, except Anti.

"No? Okay, I'll just use my sword."

He then pulls out his Falcion and places his bowl of sushi, sits down while his sword's blade turns orange. While the bowl was warming up, he magically creates a pair of chopsticks from the floorboard.

Twilight and Spike finally snaps out of it while Anti lets out a snicker. Krain then hops up to the ceiling of the library and starts eating.

"I'd rather be alone."

Pinkie, right after hearing that, ran out of there.

Anti:"Well, Pinkie got the idea."

Little did they know the reason why she ran out.

Sora was walking around until he sees a karate dojo.

Sora:"Might as well practice while I'm here."

He enters and sees Rainbow Dash training by hitting a punching bag.

"Hey, Dash."

Dash:"Sora, I didn't hear you come in." (walks over)

"Makes sense, concentration is key to hitting a opponent."

"That's true. You know karate?"

"Yeah. I learned all kinds of arts in fighting. Since you are here, wanna spar?"

"Of course, I love a good challenge." (walks over to the giant mat)

(In his head) "She is like me, if I was a female colorful pegasus that is surprising beautiful... (eyes widen) wait, what was that last part?"

(Looks at Sora) "Hey, you coming? You ain't chickening out, aren't you?"

(smirks and walks over onto the mat) "No, figuring out how to not be arrogant."

(Gets into her battle stance) "You won't get a chance anyways."

"That's too bad." (Gets into his battle stance) You can have the first move."

She then performs a jump kick, which Sora blocks with his left arm.

"Not bad."

He then throws a right hook that Dash also blocks and kicks him in the chest to bounce off. Sora then zooms in and does a roundhouse kick that hits Dash to the ground.

"However, you need to keep your guard up."

"You think (pant) I don't know that?"

She then flys up and lands a punch to Sora's stomach and pushes him back a little.

"Try harder, try again"

She then throws a series of kicks, pushing him back little by little. On the last kick, Sora deflects it and throws a soccer kick, sending her to the wall.

"Don't keep attacking, your opponent has a higher chance of countering that way."

(Gets up on her feet) "Thanks for the tip."

"Want to keep going?"

"I think I got enough practice."

"That's cool. Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure."

They exit, walking out til suddenly, somepony bumped into Sora.

Sora:"Oh sorry, my-"

He was cut off by sobbing. He turns around to see Pinkie there, tears in her eyes.

Dash:"You okay, Pinkie?"

Pinkie:(sniffs) "No, Krain scared me."

Sora:"What do you mean?"

"I was sitting in front of him while he was still asleep, wondering what he was dreaming about, until he suddenly woke up and punched a hole in the wall behind me. His appearance was a little darker than his normal self. After that, I ran out of the door."

Dash:"That's terrible!"

Sora:"Don't worry. I'll talk to him later. (Looks at Pinkie) Believe me, he sometimes can be mad and sometimes he wants to wake up peacefully. I'm sure he did that because he was surprised."

Pinkie:(wipes her tears) "You think so?"

"I'm sure. (pets her head) We about to go get some lunch, wanna join?"

(Smiles) "OK!"

"Oh, by the way, thanks for the popsicle, it tasted really great."

(Giggles) "Your welcome."

Back at the library...

Krain:(drops to the floor and lands on his feet) "I'm so lost!"

He then gets the feeling that he is being watched. Everytime he turns around, he sees nothing.

(To himself) "What the hell is going on?"

He then walks down into a dark hallway. taking seven steps and heard a whoosh sound. He jumps over the attacker and grabs the hoof, does a spindash (throwing the opponent) and slams his attacker into the table on his right.

Krain:(looks) "Oh, hey Rainbow Dash."

Dash:"Ow, Jerk! I just wanted to say hi!"

"You didn't have to surprise me from behind."

"That doesn't mean you have to slam me into a table!"

?:"That's true, Krain."

Krain and Dash looks and sees Sora at the other end of the library.

Krain:"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing."

He then looks at what is in front of him.

(In a sarcastic tone) "I can see you are adjusting so well."

He then pulls out something green in a jar out of his right pouch.

Dash:"What is that?"

"Just watch."

He then tosses it into the air and teleported above Dash's head. When it landed, it didn't hurt her. In fact, it healed her completely. She got up, feeling brand new.

"Thanks, Sora. What was that?"

"It's a potion. Basically, heals your wounds and restores your health."

He then looks at Krain.

"You know Krain, I saw Pinkie earlier today."

Krain:"Really?"

"Yeah, she was shaken up a bit, even a little bit of sobbing."

"Oh, why?"

"My friend, it was your outburst to her that scared her."

(Scratches his nose) "Well, I'm sorry about that. I was surprised."

"Good, tell her that too."

"I will. That reminds me of something. It's been a while since we sparred together."

(Smirks) "Hey Dashie, you know a good place where we can spar?"

Dash:"Of course, follow me."

**All right! Chapter 6 is up and about. The street fighter reference is by my friend, not me. The line Sora says, "Try harder, try again." is from the movie the crow with brandon lee. Cool, huh? Anyways, Like/ Fav/ Follow/ review this story. Until next time, see ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

BOO!** I'm back! Another chapter is here. The sparring match between Sora and Krain is finally here. I thank you, my people, for being patient. The moves and abilities in the match will be on my profile soon, complete with a description of each one. All right, let's get started!**

Chapter 7 : Sora vs. Krain

They arrived at a flat grassy field and a slight breeze blows through Sora's jacket and Krain's cloak, making them flow in motion.

Krain:"This is perfect. Sunshine, cute breeze and flat land."

Sora:"I know, reminds me of the last time we fought like this."

"I bet this time it would be a tie again."

"We'll see."

"You know it."

The rest of the Mane Six and Spike show up just in time for the fight to start.

Dash:"This is gonna be so awesome!"

**Back to the match...**

Sora:"Would you like the first move?"

Krain:"I'll land it."

He dashes at Sora as he takes off his cloak and charges at him with a overload punch at the ready.

"We'll see about that!"

Sora then collides with the overload punch with his thunder tornado, emitting a large shockwave. At a safe distance, the Mane Six and Spike are sitting on a tall hill with a full grown tree behind them. When the shockwave hit them, the tree got blown clean off from the hill. They were blown away at the result of their first collision.

Twilight:"Amazing power!"

Meanwhile, at a nearby location, a familiar blue hedgehog and two tailed fox is exploring their new world.

Sonic:"I wonder, where did Krain landed?"

Tails:(Looking at his watch) "His signal was right around... (sees a small crater) here."

(Crouches near the edge) "I see his tracker. Must have fell off when he landed."

(Picks the tracker up) "He might be nearby."

Suddenly, a large shockwave hits them!

Sonic:"What was that!?"

Tails:"Don't know!"

The shockwave subsides.

"Best to investigate it."

They run off to the direction where the source of the shockwave is.

**Back at the fight (again)...**

The two pushed each other after the shockwave.

Krain:"I'm surprised you didn't pull out your keyblade yet."

Sora:"I only use it against the heartless, friend."

Krain then puts himself in a fighting stance. (Akuma's / Oni's stance)

Sora:"All right! Warm up time!" (Gets in Super Saiyan 1 Goku's stance)

**(Play Final Fantasy 10 Normal Battle Theme)  
**  
He then dashes at Krain, forming a mach punch in his right hand. Krain also dashes at him, forming a Drainic wind in his left hand.

Then, they collided into a power struggle.

Krain then forms it again into another overload punch. However, their attacks created a explosion that sent Krain flying while Sora was pushed away. Both quickly recovered themselves and put their feet on the ground, slowing them down to a halt.

Krain:"You would sent me back. (powers up) get back here!"

Sora sees a plasma aura coming towards him.

Sora:(To himself) "Nice lights."

He then sees Krain in a electric blue aura.

(Whispers) "Bolt Blitz!"

He then puts his arms up to block the attack at the last second. Krain then starts a fast barrage of punches, which catches Sora off guard a little, which Krain takes advantage of. He then pulls a fake out punch to the face and hits Sora in the stomach, which emits a forceful pulse that sends him flying.

Krain:"Don't you run from me!"

He then teleports behind Sora and forms a afterimage strike and does a final punch that sends him to the ground. (He made two more of himself and each one throws a punch, equaling 3 punches at once).

Krain then transforms into his lightning (lightning god) form. The Mane Six are completely amazed at the sight of Krain's new look.

Twilight:"What...power!"

Pinkie:"First, he was green and black, now he is blue and white!"

Krain:(In the distance) "Silver!"

"OOPS! I mean silver."

Dash and the rest have their jaws dropped to the ground, stunned.

Sora:(In his head) "You wanna play that game? Fine!"

Suddenly, a burst of aura came from Sora, pushing Krain back. Sora appeared, with pure platinum hair and emerald eyes, with black and white clothing (Final Form colors from Kingdom Hearts 2) with air intensified aura.

The Mane Six and Spike are still at amazement at what they are seeing.

Twilight:"Sora too!?"

Pinkie:"Sora can change colors too!"

Krain:"Hmph, Hyper form?"

Sora:(Cocky tone) "Any higher and the landscape will change."

Krain:(smirks) "Don't get too confident in yourself."

They both vanish up into the air, traveling at lightning fast speeds and emitting shockwaves one after the another. The seven couldn't believe their eyes at their speed! After 5 mins., the two collided fists one more time and vanished back onto the ground.

Sora:"That was a great warm up."

Krain:"Ready for the real thing?"

Sora:(sarcastic tone with a irish accent) "Of course, boyyo!"

The two was about to get ready until...

"Sora! Krain!"

**(End music)**

Dash is flying towards them, calling out their names.

Sora:"What's wrong?"

When she was about to answer his question, a familiar voice was heard.

"Krain!"

Sora and Krain turned around to see Sonic and Tails coming towards them. The two then reverted back to normal.

Krain:"Hey, guys."

Sonic:"Finally, I thought we never find you."

(chuckles) "Look who I found."

Sonic and Tails turned to their right to see Sora walking over to them.

Sora:"Looks like you found me."

Tails:"Sora! Glad we found you."

Sora:(turns to look at Dash) "Oh, I'm sorry, Dash. What's wrong?"

Dash:"We receive a letter from Princess Celestia to come to Canterlot."

"All right, get the others. (Turns to Sonic, Krain and Tails) Come on guys! To the train station!"

Krain:"What about Anti?"

"I got it."

Sora then closes his eyes, then opened them.

"All right, he said he'll meet us at the train station."

Dash:"Wait, what did you do?"

"I sent him the message with telepathy, since we are connected."

Dash:(whispers) "Awesome!"

"All right! Let's move!"

Arrived at the train station...

Twilight:"Hey guys, who are your friends?"

Sora:(with a irish accent) "I'm glad you ask. Everyone, meet my friends, Sonic and Tails."

The Mane Six and Spike waved and said hello. The two waved back at them.

Sora:"Guys, this is Twilight Sparkle and her assistant, Spike. (Points at Twilight and Spike) These are her friends, Rainbow Dash, (points at Dash) Rarity, (points at Rarity) Fluttershy, (points at Fluttershy) Applejack, (points at Applejack) and... where she go?"

The pink pony popped up in front of them, surprising them a little.

Pinkie:"Hello! (giggles) I'm Pinkie Pie!"

Sonic:(clears throat) "Well, nice to meet you all."

They then hopped on the train, sat down, and the train is off to Canterlot.

**Glad to be uploading again. Same as last time, Like/ Fav/ Follow/ Review the story. Tell me your opinions on Sora and Krain, me and my friend would very much appreciate it. And it will be a while to upload the moves/abilities and their description on my profile. By the way, I will not abandon this or any of my future stories, I start it, I will finish it. All right, until next time, see ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Happy valentine's day, guys! Don't worry, my valentine's day chapter will come later this month. However, my little gift for you guys today is chapter 8. All right, ready... set... GO!**

Chapter 8 : Remembering the past

We come back to the train ride where Dash walks over to Sonic with a question in her mind.

Dash:"Hey, Sonic?"

Sonic:"Hey, Dash. What's up?"

"I was wondering, are Sora and Krain from your dimension?"

(Smiles) "Of course, me and Tails met them in high school."

"High school, you guys know them for that long?"

"Yeah, it was a sunny day on a Friday during lunch..."

**Flashback time!**

Shadow was ranting and showing off as he tells people "why" he is the ultimate life form. Sonic passes him as he said to Shadow "Yea, but I'm faster than you."

Shadow:"Oh, you want to go? Let's go!"

Krain:(pushes them apart) "OK, break it up, break it up, break it up, no need for all that estargen."

Sora:(walks over) "Estargen?"

"Oxygen, fool!"

He then uses pulse punch on the ground to emit a shockwave that pushes Sonic and Shadow back. Sonic lands on his feet.

Sora:"Going, going,..."

While Shadow, well... (glass breaks)

"GONE!"

Shadow flies out the window and lands in the bushes. He then uses chaos control to teleport back into the lunch room. Back into the lunchroom, he started to hear rumors about Krain being stronger than him. As jealousy "eats" him up, so does his rage. Seeing that Krain is the center of attention, his anger explodes!

"KRAIN!"

Krain turns around to see Shadow in his semi dark form. Shadow rushes at him, about to punch him in the face but, Krain grabs his wrist in front of him. Krain then puts his right arm under his left one that then becomes a blue flame and swings it to stun Shadow.

Letting go of Shadow's wrist, his left hand then emits blue electricity.

"Chaos..."

Then, he swung his hand to fire the attack.

"Spear!"

The projectile hits Shadow's chest, making him revert back to normal, unconscious.

The whole room was silent after the little battle. That is, until...

Sora:"OOWWNNEEDD!"

The crowd cheered for Krain as Sora gave him a fist bump.

Sora:(with a british accent) "Nice hit wasn't it, lad?"

**Time skip to after ****school**

Krain and Sora was outside, talking to each other until Sonic walked up to them.

Sora:"Hey, Sonic. What brings you here?"

Sonic:"I'm here to congratulate Krain on his victory against Shadow. I thought I was the only one that could beat him but, I see that I'm wrong."

Krain:"Thanks, Sonic. When he is ranting, all you could think about is one thing when you are looking at him."

Sonic:"And what is that?"

Krain then points at Sora.

Sora:"Can anybody explain why I want to punch this guy in the face?"

Sonic then bursts out laughing.

It was then a two tailed fox walks up to Sonic.

Tails:"Hey, Sonic. (sees Krain) Hey, aren't you the guy that beat Shadow in the lunch room earlier today?"

Sora:(with a sarcastic voice) "Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!"

Krain:(chuckles) "Yeah, name's Krain."

Tails:"Nice to meet you, I'm Miles Powers but, people call me Tails."

Sora:"Name is Sora, nice to meet you too."

Tails:"Same here."

Sora:"Besides, he had it coming anyways."

**Flashback ends**

Dash:"Wow, that guy Shadow is quite a character, huh?"

"That's true."

They look to see Sora walk over, also seeing Krain with a small smirk on his face.

Sora:"I had to fight him too, you know."

Sonic:"Really? You never told me that story."

Sora:"You never asked."

Dash:(excited) "Can you please tell us?"

Sora:"All right, it happened when I was walking home from school that same day..."

**Back to flashback time!**

Sora:"What a eventful day. I'm surprised, I want to go to school next week because, I made some new friends. (smiles) Cool."

He then heard rustling in some nearby bushes and then something jumps out at him. He was, however, fast enough to dodge the ambush. He then saw the person who attacked him.

Sora:"Hello, Shadow."

Shadow:"How did you know?"

"You gave yourself away, is that too complicated for you to understand nowadays?"

(Glares) "You're pretty cocky, aren't you?"

"You could say that (looks at Shadow) but, I prefer the term confident. Why are you attacking me anyways?"

"I wanted to blow off some stream but also, test your skills." He simply stated.

"Well then, (gets into his battle stance) come on."

Shadow throws a chaos spear at Sora, which he easily dodges and dashes at Shadow. He then does a straight punch that hits Shadow dead on, pushing him back a few feet. He then dashes at him again with a right hook. Shadow dodges it and does a uppercut that hits Sora dead on, yet he didn't flinch. He then goes for another punch but, Sora kicks him back and does a roundhouse kick, knocking him back down to the ground.

Sora:"Wow, you're not bad. Too bad I'm stronger."

Shadow:(struggling to get up) "How..."

"You underestimate your opponents, that kind of pride leads to defeat."

Sora then vanishes, leaving Shadow with much to think about.

**Flashback ends**

Dash:"Wow."

Sora:(looks out the window) "We are here, people."

The train stops at the station.

"Now, we meet royalty."

Krain:"Dammit! I forget to pack my white and royal purple cloak."

**Done! Hope you guys enjoy our characters' flashbacks to their past. Krain was like Sora in high school but, after he was done with school, his training made him more serious. Shadow was a huge showoff and Sonic and Tails were just themselves. Sora was really cocky and playful, like DMC3 Dante. The moves/abilities and their description from Sora vs Krain will be put on my profile soon, be patient. All right, Like/ Fav/ Review/ Follow the story if you like. Until then, see ya later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**BOOM! I'm back, baby! Chapter 9 is ready. BTW, a new chapter in 2 weeks at the most, mostly during the weekends. Also, the characters werewolf lover99 requested, I must discuss it with my friend first and I will think about it, a cameo or part of the story, don't know yet. All right, 3... 2... 1... GO!**

Chapter 9 : A New Villain Appears

They enter and walk through town, heading to the entrance of the castle when they noticed that nopony is around.

Krain:"Where is everyone?"

Sora:"I understand it's getting dark, but I was expecting at least a couple of ponies out, closing up or heading home."

Twilight:"True. It just looks like a ghost town now."

Fluttershy then hids behind Krain.

Krain:"I know you're scared. But, I'll protect you."

?:"Shut up, Krain."

"Shut it, Wade."

The ponies, Spike, Sora, Anti, Sonic and Tails turn to look at him with confused looks.

Sora:"You hang out with Deadpool too much."

Applejack:"Cut the chitchat guys, we need to get to the castle quickly."

Rarity:"I agree. This place is creeping me out."

When they arrived at the entrance, they see no guards.

Sora:"Now something is wrong."

They enter to see no other guards in the hallways on the way to the throne room. Entering the throne room, it was surrounded in a dark blue aura on the floor and walls and the windows were black as night.

Sora:"Hey Twilight, did the princess plan on some redecorating while we were gone?"

"No, I don't think so." She responded with a confused look.

They enter with caution as the aura is flowing around the room.

Krain:"Wait a minute, something bad happened while we were sparring."

Sora looks around the room and responds with a sarcastic tone "Gee, I wonder how you figured that out."

Krain:"You do realize I can see the past, what is happening as we speak and predict the future, right?"

Sora then does a sarcastic gasp. "Really!? (sarcastic clapping) I didn't know that. Thank you for your brilliant knowledge."

Sonic, Tails, Spike, and the Mane Six laughs at his remark while Anti chuckles.

Krain:"Sora, don't start."

Sora:"You need to get your sense of humor back."

Krain then calms himself, losing his crimson aura.

Krain:"I hate to break to you all, but Princess Celestia has been, in their terms, ponynapped."

Everybody gasped in shock.

Sora:"Bum, bum, buuum!"

Krain then turns to Sora "Really?"

"Ether that or dramatic music plays in the background."

"The dramatic music plays better than you."

"Oh! Oh! (sarcastic clapping) nice comeback! Hear that, viewers!? Krain told me off!" (Oh yeah, Sora can break the 4th wall, surprise!)

Twilight:"Ahem, I'm sorry for interrupting but WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?"

Krain:"Obvious, we gotta find and save Celestia and beat the living hell out of the ponynapper."

Sora:"So, how do we start searching?"

Wade:"What do you think, dumbass? Look at the throne chair!"

Krain:(to himself) "Chaos control. (time stops) Damn it, Wade! (time continues) Sora, Wade said something about the throne chair."

Sora:"OK. (looks at the throne chair) Gee, a letter, how original."

Dash:"What does it say?"

Sora opens it and stares at it for a second. "Would you prefer the full letter or short and sweet?"

Dash:"Whichever."

"All right. Basically, the ponynapper captured the princess while Princess Luna was helping evacuating the citizens."

Krain:"Who the hell is Luna?"

Twilight:"She is the co-ruler of Equestria."

"Okay, is this the concept of yin and yang again?"

Wade:"Uh, I don't know. This is coming from a guy who can't control his fucking anger."

"God damn it, Wade! Sometimes, I get the feeling where I can punch you in the face!"

Spike:"Can't you punch yourself to shut him up?"

Krain"..."

Sora:"Krain, chill out. Now, it says that the princess was taken to the castle in the Everfree Forest."

Tails:"Why would the ponynapper give us the location?"

Sonic:"Expecting us to save her, must be a trap."

Sora:"Let's hurry up. We kept them waiting long enough."

Applejack:"What about a plan?"

Anti:"We'll think of it along the way."

**In the forest**

Twilight:"All right, what's the plan?"

Krain:"Well, since it's nighttime, we will use the darkness as cover."

Sora:"And most likely, they will be in the throne room."

Sonic:"So, what's the story of this castle?"

Twilight:"Princess Luna became jealous of Princess Celestia and became Nightmare Moon, leading to the two fighting each other. Princess Celestia was left no choice but to use the elements of harmony to banish her to the moon."

Anti:"You guys ever fought Nightmare Moon?"

Applejack:"Yep, on the night of the rising of the sun festival, at the old castle, we discovered that we six are the new bearers of the elements and, with our combined powers, defeated Nightmare Moon and saved Princess Celestia."

Sora:"Wow. you girls show great valor in facing someone that strong. I wish we came here to see that or, better yet, fought alongside with you six in the battle. Anyways, let's hurry up."

**Arriving at the castle ruins**

Tails:"Judging by the structure, I say the throne room is at the near back."

Sonic:"Then, let's get started."

Sora:"Spike, you better stick with me for this one."

Spike:(sighs) "Fine."

Team Heroes separated to search around the castle while the Mane Six enters the castle to the throne room.

?:"I see you finally arrived."

They see a strange hedgehog sitting on the moon throne.

"Who are you!?" Dash demanded.

"I only give my name to those who actually give me a challenge."

Dash then snarled at him, which he just stared at them with his amber orange eyes that showed no emotion.

(gets up) "I am a person who believes that anger, hatred and other negative emotions makes up a heart."

Applejack:"That ain't true!"

"That is what you made yourself to believe."

Sora and Spike was observing from the collapsed roof, seeing the new villain and what he looks like. The hedgehog had amber orange eyes and silver hair. (His head is Shadow's type, no streaks.) He has dark skin and a black coat with white patterns. Sora then sees the villain raise his hand in front of him, pointed towards the girls.

?:"Now, I know Sora is here. Where is he?"

Dash:"Like we tell you!"

Twilight then charges magic into her horn, ready to attack.

Twilight:"Tell us, why did you attack the princess!?"

?:"Simple. Without one of the rulers, this kingdom will eventually fall. Once that happens, I shall make this kingdom in my own image."

He then charges up a black sphere of energy in his extended hand.

"I will ask again. Where is Sora?"

Pinkie:"What would you want from him?"

"Like I tell you ponies."

Dash:"Then you will have to get through us!"

"That's a shame."

He then fires the sphere at them. Luckily, Twilight was fast enough to put up a shield to protect them. However, the blast broke the shield and pushed them against the wall, hard.

?:"Well then, (summons a ethereal blade) farewell."

He suddenly glides very fast at them, about to strike until...

CLANG!

His blade collided with a keyblade, with a very pissed off Sora holding it in his right hand and Spike wrapped in his left arm. Sora suddenly kicks him back with enough force to push him into the wall very hard. Krain and the others showed up and helped the girls up to their feet. He then puts down Spike that ran over to Twilight.

Anti:"Who would have thought he would show up?"

Dash:"Sora, who is that?"

The only name that Sora had in his head when she asked is the one he said out loud without taking his eyes off his opponent. That name is...

"Xemnas."

**YUP! Xemnas is in the story. I'm trying my best to protray his personality so, sorry if I don't do it right. His outfit I described is Xemnas' final form in KH2. Next time, Sora vs. Xemnas and the others go to continue the search for the captive princess. Will Sora win? (Which I highly doubt he will lose.) Will the princess be found? Will I start to break the 4th wall? BTW, the keyblade he's wielding in this story is Winner's Proof from KH2FM. All right, Follow/ Fav/ Like/ Review this story. Until next chapter, see ya later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I'm back! Chapter 10 is posted. BTW, 2 week deadline, I was kidding. I'm still thinking about your character, captainawsum9999. You too, werewolf lover99. I upload whenever I have free time. Anyways, let's get started!**

Chapter 10 : Sora vs. Xemnas

The story continues with Sora and Xemnas staring each other down as Sora talks to the others.

Sora:"Guys, I want you to go find the princess and get her out of here. I'll hold him off in the meantime."

Sonic:"We can't just leave you here!"

"Trust me, (takes out keyblade) I'll be fine."

Xemnas:"How noble. (summons blades) Let's see if you keep your word."

Dash:"Sora..."

Krain:"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

The group goes while Sora and Xemnas are about to start.

Xemnas:"I'll finally end this."

Sora:"Word of advice, don't underestimate your opponent. Besides, I'll be the one to end this."

The two dash at each other, each clashing each attack with their blades till Sora hits him in the stomach and pushes him back.

Xemnas:"You haven't lost your edge."

**Meanwhile, back with the others...**

Krain:"Hold on Twilight, you said the princess controls the sun?"

Twilight:"Yeah, why?"

"Good to know."

He then raises his right hand up, receiving a thunderbolt and turning it into a sparkball. He then tosses it into the air, becoming a path. (Note: like the Clairvoyance spell from Skyrim).

Krain:"Celestia's this way. Let's go, if you can't catch up, don't step up."

**Back to the fight**

Sora:"I'm guessing you're the one behind the return of the heartless?"

Xenmas:"And if I'm am?"

"Then, expect more pain."

He dashes at him with great speed, only for Xemnas to teleport to the tallest tower that Sora can see from his position.

"Come on! I expect more from you!" Xemnas yelled.

Sora then jumps and lands on the wall and runs up. Xemnas then dives down at him, blades at the ready. (This next part is them colliding, basically think of this fight scene as the clash reaction command during the Sora vs. Xemnas battle in Kingdom Hearts 2).

After their little air battle, Xemnas quickly recovers and lands on his feet with Sora landing on his feet a few feet away from him. Xemnas then looks at him, still showing no emotion in his eyes.

Xemnas:"Sorry to disappoint, but I'll have to cut this battle short for now."

He then disappears in a black sphere that then vanishes into thin air.

"OK? Weird. Well, I might as well catch up with the others." He mutters to himself.

He then vanishes using flash step. (He learned in the bleach universe).

**Back to the search party**

Krain:"Here we are."

He opens the door, leading to a room with bookshelves with many books, a desk, some beanbag chairs, and a small circular carpet, where the princess was laying down. Upon seeing the group, she showed a smile.

Twilight:"Princess Celestia! (runs over to her) Are you all right?"

Princess Celestia:(stands up) "No need to worry, I'm fine."

Sora then appears at the door.

Krain:(sees Sora) "Let me guess, you won?"

Sora:(walks over) "Actually, he cut the fight short and left for some weird reason."

"Really? Chicken." Dash muttered to herself.

Princess Celestia:"I see Xemnas has some quarrel with you, Sora."

Twilight:"Who was he, Sora?"

"I'll explain later. I need some sleep."

He then puts two of his fingers on his forehead and everyone was teleported along with him. (His version of Instant Transmission).

**Done. Hope you guys enjoy ch. 9 as well as this one. Sora fought with the keyblade because I think that him fighting Xemnas with it will be nostalgic for you kingdom hearts fans reading this. Anyways, Review/ Fav/ Like/ Follow the story if you like. BTW, PM me if you like your OCs in this story. I'll pick the ones that impress the most. The ones I don't use will be in future stories. Feel free to tell me what dimension your OC would like to show up in if they are not in this story. I'll of course have a certain limit to the characters. All right, until then, I'll see you guys next time.**


	11. Story Update 1

**HI! I'm sadly not here to post the chapter at the moment but, like I said, I upload whenever I have free time. Responses to werewolf lover99, this is the only way I can respond to you, thanks for the suggestions, I'll look into their background. OC entries are still available too. BTW, this is also to prove that I'm not dead, just busy and have little free time. Also, I might not respond to my PMs for awhile too. One more thing, Review/ Fav/ Like/ Follow the story, my fellow viewers and reviewers. The story will continue, just not for awhile, sorry. Just stick around, the chapters will be posted soon. Until then, I see you, my fans, next time!**


	12. Story Update 2

**Hey guys! The stuff I'll be updating mostly is these story updates and updating on my profile and if I can, post a chapter most likely, on the weekends. I saw the info, werewolf lover99 and thanks for that. Still, PM me your OCs and I'll pick my favs to use in this story, the others will be used in later stories. Also, I'm still learning the mlp history so, sorry if I get anything wrong, don't be shy to tell me if I did get a fact or something wrong. BTW, if you guys want to, you can draw our characters on deviantart or any other site. You can even make an sprite video with our characters. Until then, see ya later!**


	13. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS! I got a chance to post so, why not a chapter? Anyways, let's not waste time, let's get started. **

Chapter 11 : Just another day in Equestria 

After returning to Ponyville, the six return to their homes and the princess returned to the castle for a night's rest. The next day, Sora was sleeping on the couch when the sun once again shined on his face. He woke up yawning, until he started to smell something, breakfast.

"Man, that smells great, (stomach rumbles) and I'm hungry, I like that combination." He thought to himself.

He hops up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, seeing Spike, flipping some pancakes and wearing a chef's hat and a pick apron.

(chuckles) "Morning, Spike."

Spike:"Morning, Sora. Pancakes?"

Sora:"Yeah, little dude."

"Something smells good."

Sora turns around to see Krain awake, walking to the kitchen. He then notices the clock says 11:00.

Sora:(to himself) "Huh, late breakfast."

He turns around again to see Krain's reaction to Spike. Krain turns around, holding his head and walking away, saying "I didn't see anything."

Sora laughs quietly to himself until he hears somepony coming downstairs, it was Twilight.

Twilight:"Hey guys, did I miss breakfast?"

Sora:"Actually, you're just in time."

Spike:"OK guys, it's ready."

The table was set up with plates with 3 pancakes on each one and on the side, forks and knives and in the middle of the table, butter and syrup.

Sora:"All right!"

The four sat down to enjoy their food.

**15 mins later...**

Spike:"Man, I may have outdid myself."

Sora:"Trust me, you succeeded, this is the best breakfast I had in awhile."

The four finished their food and put away the dishes and condiments.

Sora:"I'm going for a walk."

Twilight:"We'll go with you, we can give you a tour of the town."

Sora:"Cool. (looks at Krain) Krain, wanna come?"

Krain:"No thanks, I'll stay here."

Sora:"All right, see ya later."

**Scene change**

Meanwhile, at the top of a hill near the outskirts of Ponyville, Anti sits there, meditating. Sonic, upon seeing him, walks up to Anti.

Sonic:"Hey, Anti. Meditating?"

Anti:(sarcastic tone) "Gee, how you figure that out?

"Ha, ha. Anyways, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Why are you up here?"

(Small chuckle) "Peace, quiet, nice view of the town, take your pick."

"All right. Mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind."

Sonic sits down next to him, joining in the meditation.

**Back to the tour**

Walking through town, Sora notices stallions and mares walking together, and giving each other chocolates and flowers.

Sora:"What's with everyone today?"

Twilight:(giggles) "It must be Hearts and Hooves Day."

"What's that?"

"A day where the ponies can ask if one of them wants to be their special somepony, do romantic things, that kind of stuff."

"Sounds a lot like valentines' day back in our dimension."

(giggles) "Guess so."

"Anyways, where should we start?"

Spike:"We should stop by Carousel Boutique. It's a shop Rarity works at to create and designs dresses and other wardrobe."

Sora:"All righty then."

Later, they arrived at the boutique. They enter to see Rarity working on a design of some weird wardrobe.

Sora:"I see why you make great clothes."

Rarity got a bit startled from Sora's voice.

"Oh! I didn't hear you three come in." She replied.

"Well, Twilight is showing me around town so, we decided to stop by for a look see." He simply explained.

"Splendid! You can see a sneak peek at my new design!" She exclaimed.

The four walk over to the drawing she was working on. As it turns out, she was designing a outfit for him.

Sora:"Whoa, you're designing a tuxedo for me?"

The drawing is of a tux. It had a black buttoned up shirt, and the jacket, pants and shoes that are the same color schemes as his original outfit.

Rarity:"All I need is your measurements and I can get started on it right away."

"OK, let's get started." He said gladly.

"Stand on the platform, darling."

He takes off his jacket and put it on a nearby rack. He then hops up on the platform and spread out his arms.

"Don't move or I'll get the wrong measurement." She warned him.

"All right."

Then, Dash enters the boutique. She then sees Sora without his jacket.

"So, this is you without a jacket on." She remarked.

Sora then smirks. "Impressed?"

Dash:(giggles) "Very funny."

Sora smiles while Twilight raises an eyebrow at his figure. He then looks at Twilight with a confused look.

"Something on your mind, Twilight?" He asked.

"Uh, I was wondering, how did you throw that giant heartless?" She curiously asked.

"Ah, looks can be deceiving. I may not look like it, but I can lift about... 15 buildings with one hand, obviously with super strength." He boasted.

"Really? Impressive!" Dash happily complimented.

"Done! All right darling, you may step down." Rarity said.

Sora then stepped down and starts to do some stretches to get the blood flowing. Then, he hears somepony come downstairs.

Rarity:"Finished, Pinkie?"

Pinkie:"Yeah, this new fabric will help brighten things up."

Sora:"Hey, Pinkie."

"Hi, Sora! Didn't see you there."

(chuckles) "Twilight, (puts on his jacket) let's continue the tour."

Twilight:"Oh, sure."

"If you ladies like to, you can join." He kindly asked.

Dash:"Sure, gives me something to do."

Pinkie:"OK, we'll have lots of fun!"

Rarity:"You know I have to work on your tux."

Spike:"I'll help you, Rarity."

Sora:"All right, see you two later."

And with that, they left the boutique.

Sora:"Where to next?"

Twilight:"Let's go to Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack and her family owns the farm there."

"Lead the way."

**Sweet Apple Acres**

They arrive to a farm with a ocean of apple trees. Sora was absolutely astonished.

Sora:"This is the most trees I've seen in my life."

He then sees Applejack knock the apples out of a tree.

(walks over) "So, this is how you guys get the apples out of the trees."

Applejack:"Howdy, Sora. Getting a tour of the town?"

"Yep. Need help?"

"Sure. All you need to do is hit a certain point on the tree and all the apples will fall at once into the buckets under them."

"All right, simple enough."

He walks up to a tree with two buckets under them. He observed it for a second and punched it, making the apples fall perfectly into the buckets.

Applejack:"Not bad."

"I'll finish up."

Next thing they knew, the buckets were filled in a blink of an eye. He walks back to the others with a smirk on his face.

Sora:"Your welcome."

"I see you haven't slowed down one bit." Dash commented.

Applejack:"Amazing."

"Wow! You filled them in an instant!" Pinkie happily exclaimed.

"Who's there, Applejack?"

They look at the entrance to see a light green mare with a white mane and tail, sitting in a rocking chair. They then walk over to introduce Sora.

Applejack:"Just a friend, granny. Sora, this is Granny Smith, our grandmother. Granny, this is our new friend, Sora."

Sora:"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

Granny Smith:(looks at Applejack)"What a nice young man."

She then falls asleep in her chair.

Sora:"She do this often?"

Applejack:"Pretty much."

"All right. So, anywhere else I can see?"

Twilight:"We can go see the school we have here."

"School, it's been quite awhile."

**Time skip to arriving at the school**

Twilight:"This is the Ponyville Schoolhouse. I'm pretty sure you know what school is."

Sora:"Oh yeah, a place of learning and knowledge. I like school because of knowledge and hate it because of how boring it is."

Dash:"Now you know how I feel."

Applejack:"Look, it's Applebloom."

They turn to see the colts and fillies on the playground.

"Looks like it's recess." He said with a smile.

They then start to walk over. Sora then sees the CMCs arguing with two other fillies.

Sora:"Hey, who are those two arguing with the CMCs?"

Twilight:"Diamond Tiara and her friend, SilverSpoon."

Dash:"They always mess with them!"

Pinkie:"They are big meanies!"

Applejack:"They always act so superior to everypony."

"Really? Well, I don't tolerate bullies." He said coldly.

- Meanwhile, with Krain - He wakes up from a nap and gets up. He then puts two fingers on his forehead and starts a telepathy conversation. **(Guess with who?)**

Dante:"Hey, Krain. Long time, no see."

Krain:"Yeah, Dante. I got transported into another dimension again, but I did leave you a gift on your front door before we left."

"All right, I'll check."

"It should be strapped to the door. There is also a note attached to it."

Dante opened the door and looked, he saw a box that had a note. As he reads it, it saids "Thanks for saving our butts back there. The Devil never saw that coming. Anyways, I created two special submachine guns to express my thanks. There's also another pair of guns for Trish." Dante opens the box to see his and Trish's new submachine guns with his being in Ebony's and Ivory's colors.

"Aw sweet, thanks to you, I'll get things done faster."

"It's the least I can do for you and Trish. All right, see ya later."

He then "hangs up" and runs out to find where Sora went.

**Back with Sora and the others**

Twilight:"Wait Sora, what are you going to do?"

Sora:"I'm gonna help out the CMCs."

As he's about to walk over, he sees Krain coming his way.

"You know, you could have said you'll catch up later."

Krain:"What, I'm too fast to say that."

"Still. Anyways, help me out with something?"

"What is it?"

"Follow my lead."

They then walk over to the situation, overhearing their conversation.

Applebloom:"And what makes you think that Mrs. Cheerlee likes your heart better than ours?"

Diamond Tiara:"Well, first of all, it looks better and second, it's from a filly with an cutie mark since you don't have a one anyways."

"So that's what it's called." A voice responded with a sarcastic tone.

The ponies turn to see Sora and Krain walk over.

Scoutaloo:"Hey, Sora."

Sweetie Belle:"Hi, Krain."

Sora:"Hey, kids."

SilverSpoon then walks over to Sora.

SilverSpoon:"Aren't you the one that stopped that giant monster two days ago?"

Diamond Tiara:"Really, him? I doubt it."

"Actually yes, you are correct. The name's Sora."He responded with a kind tone to SilverSpoon's question.

"Then, who's that?" She asked, pointing her hoof towards Krain.

"Name's Krain." He replied with a forced kind tone.

"Anyways, I see that you two are messing with our little friends here. So, I highly suggest you stop before this takes a wrong turn." He warned with a hint of annoyance.

"So, your saying you two are friends with these blank flanks?" She questioned, demanding an answer.

Krain:(sarcastic tone) "No, I'm saying (drops the sarcasm) Back. the fuck. up."He finished rather coldly.

"What he said. He has a very short fuse, so I'm pretty sure that you two don't want to see him mad." Sora warned with a small chuckle.

Diamond Tiara:"All right, we'll go. Let's go, SilverSpoon."

They then left. The CMCs looks at Sora and Krain with surprised looks.

Scoutaloo:"You do know they'll come back, right?"

Sora:"Yeah, but it's gonna be awhile."

"Sora!"

They turn to see Twilight and the others.

Pinkie:"That was AWECOOLSOME!"

Dash:"Yeah it was!"

Sora:"Hey, we were just helping out. Krain and I, not big fans of bullies."

Applebloom:"Hey, Sora. We made something for you and Krain."

Scoutaloo then opens her bag to pull out a small decorative paper card that she then gives to Sora.

Sweetie Belle:"Hope you two like it."

Sora:"Hey thanks, guys."

He reads the cover that said "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day". He then opens it to read "From the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" that then showed a picture of the CMCs.

"Well ain't that nice Krain, they made us a card."

He said then showed it to Krain.

"Uh, thanks." He simply said.

"He not used to getting gifts yet." Sora teased.

The CMCs and the others except Krain giggled at Sora's joke.

"Hey, guys!"

They see Sonic running with a paper in his hand and then stops in front of them.

Twilight:"Hi, Sonic."

Dash:(sees the paper) "Whatcha got there?"

Sonic:"See for yourself."

He then hands it to Sora, who then reads aloud for everyone else.

Sora:"Fighting is Magic Tournament?"

**Yep, the Fighting is Magic Tournament is in this story. Next time, the first part of the tournament. Sora's and Sonic's opponents are two new characters that enter the story roster. Who are they? Will I finish the next chapter? How long until it is posted? These questions will be answered next time! Until then, see ya later!**


	14. Profile Update 1

**HIYA! I'm just here to say that I have updated my profile that now has Anti's bio as well. Also, OCs are still welcome to enter this story as well as my other stories later in the future. So, hope you guys enjoyed the newly posted chapter 11 as well as the other chapters. People that are following/ reviewing/ putting the story and authors among their favorites, I would like to say thanks from me and my friend to you guys, the fans/readers and be sure to spread the word about us and the story. BTW, with my permission, if you guys want to, feel free to draw Sora, Anti and/or Krain on deviantart or any other drawing website, we would greatly appreciate it. So, until then, I will see you next time on Fan Fiction Crossover: An Unknown World!**


End file.
